Durmiendo con la luna
by Pislib Nott
Summary: "-Te amo mucho, G.-Te amo, Nicky.-Te amo aún más…". Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre del grupo Elefante. Slash:Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders
1. 1 Te amo mucho, G

**Durmiendo con la Luna**

Fanfic escrito: 15 de abril del 2013 al 11 de julio del 2013

**Categoría**: Series de TV, CSI Las Vegas.

**Personajes:** Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders.

**Clasificación**: Mayores de 15 años.

**Género**: Romántico, Drama.

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje.

**Estatus del Fanfic**: Finalizado.

**Aclaraciones: **Todo lo relacionado con CSI no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia es escrita con fines de entretenimiento, en ningún momento se pretende lucrar con ello.

**Resumen**:

_"-Te amo mucho, G._

_-Te amo, Nicky._

_-Te amo aún más…"_

* * *

Hola a todos *0*

Antes que nada, gracias por entrar a leerme, ojalá les guste ^^

Normalmente suelo escribir Fanfics de Harry Potter, NCIS, Teen Wolf e Historias Originales. Esta es la primera de esta serie, no pude resistir a escribir de este par, es que simplemente Greg es adorable. Descubrí esta serie hace un año más o menos, así que me disculpo si los personajes se salen completamente del canon U.U

Sin más excusas (y con los nervios de punta jeje) los dejo leer!

*Mi historia número 53 :3 *

PISLIB n_n

* * *

**Durmiendo con la Luna**

**Capitulo uno:**

**"Te amo mucho, G".**

Greg se removió sobre su lugar, apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos. Sonrió al encontrarse con otro par frente a él.

-Bueno días, G – saludó Nick, rosándole la mejilla con un par de dedos.

-Buen día, Nicky – le respondió, sonriente como siempre, o tal vez era la ironía, en realidad eran las cuatro de la tarde, ambos habían trabajado en el turno de la noche el día anterior.

Nick le dio un beso suave y pausado en los labios.

-Te amo, G.

-Yo también te amo, Nicky.

-Yo te amo aún más.

Volvieron a besarse.

-Nunca me cansaré de esto – confesó Nick.

-Yo tampoco.

Los besos volvieron, al igual que las caricias y las palabras susurradas al oído. Los jadeos inundaron la habitación de Nick mientras hacían el amor. Se amaban demasiado y el día no les alcanzaba para demostrarse lo mucho que se querían.

Greg salió de la ducha, no encontró a Nick en la habitación, se vistió rápidamente. Lo encontró en la cocina.

-Eso se ve delicioso – confesó el menor, sentándose en su lugar de la barrita.

-Y lo está – presumió el dueño de la casa.

-También el chef – Greg recorrió con la mirada a Nick, éste solo vestía un pans de color azul marino.

-Provecho – le sonrió, extendiéndole una buena porción de comida.

-¡_Yumi_!

Greg se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba en cuanto probó el primer bocado.

-Tranquilo, G. Te vas a ahogar.

-Esto está muy delicioso, Nicky. Deberías poner un restaurante.

-Me dijiste lo mismo con el jugo, todo lo que hice fue exprimir las naranjas.

-Ese fue el jugo más delicioso y nutritivo que he tomado en toda mi vida.

Nick le sonrió, comiendo también.

-¿Hoy inicias con el turno de la tarde?

-Si – Greg no se veía muy contento – Hoy es tu día libre, ¿cierto?

-Sí – Nick tampoco se veía muy feliz.

-Será el turno más largo de toda mi vida – se quejó el menor.

-Ni que decir del mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti en todo el día?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Se vieron fijamente y luego rompieron a risas.

-¿Vendrás cuando termines tu turno? – Nick quiso saber.

-Ya no tengo ropa limpia – confesó el novio – debo ir a mi departamento por más.

-Deberías mudarte, ¿Qué dices? – soltó sin pensarlo. La verdad era que tenia días pensando en proponérselo, después de todo, Greg pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en su propio departamento.

Greg lo observó por unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Seguro?

-Me harías muy feliz, además ya se está llegando la fecha.

-¿Tan pronto? – el menor abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿No lo quieres hacer? – Nick se preocupó.

-Quiero que todo el mundo se entere que tú eres mío, mío, mío, mío y solo mío, Nick. Solo mío.

Nick sonrió, le envió una mirada de total adoración a Greg.

-Tú también eres solo mío, G. De nadie más.

-Solo tuyo, Nicky – le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te mudas conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto! – Le sonrió – Te lo advierto, no hay devoluciones.

-Jamás lo haría, G.

La comida pasó entre miradas coquetas, sonrisas, besos y una conversación agradable sobre cómos se llevaría a cabo la mudanza.

* * *

Nick lavaba los trastes sucios cuando Greg se le acercó por la espalda.

-Tengo que irme a mi _turno eterno_.

Stokes se giró para estar frente a él.

-Te voy a extrañar – lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo ya te echo de menos – Greg hizo un puchero que a Nick se le antojó adorable.

Se besaron suavemente.

-Te amo, Nicky.

-Te amo, G.

-Te amo aún más.

Se volvieron a besar nuevamente.

* * *

Dos horas después, Greg tarareaba una canción de moda mientras observaba la banqueta en donde había ocurrido el asesinato de esa tarde.

-Estás muy feliz, Greg – comentó Sara, tomando fotos de la escena - ¿Es porque tu turno de la tarde comenzó en el campo y no en el laboratorio?

-Me agrada que me saquen de ahí, para variar – reconoció - ¿crees que Grissom autorice mi solicitud para ser un CSI de campo?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Greg se encogió de hombros, Sara reanudó su labor de tomar fotos y Greg continuó silbando.

-¡Vaya! Entonces, no solo es por el aire libre – la CSI le sonrió.

-Estoy feliz, Sarah – confesó Greg – simplemente estoy feliz.

Agrandó su sonrisa.

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo de tanta felicidad?

-Tal vez – el muchacho dejó su mirada fija en la pared que tenía frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y?

-He encontrado la bala perdida que atravesó a la víctima – Greg señaló hacia la pared. Ambos se centraron en la escena olvidando momentáneamente el tema de la felicidad de Greg.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, un hombre de aspecto misterioso observaba detenidamente a las dos personas que procesaban la escena del crimen.

* * *

Nick frunció el ceño. Dio una mirada a la lavadora y luego al manual. Alzó una ceja.

-Vamos, Nick, puedes con delincuentes, con mayor razón podrás con una maquina – suspiró largamente – Ronda, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte a estudiar a los Ángeles?

Resopló, resignado. Ronda no volvería y él tenía que hacerse cargo del aseo de su casa. Después del incidente del sociópata Nigel, dejó de usar los servicios de lavandería y contrató a Ronda para que le hiciera el aseo en su casa tres veces a la semana. La muchacha era de fiar –no por nada la había investigado exhaustivamente– pero ya no había más Ronda, la muchacha se había ido a estudiar y, después de año y medio de servicio de limpieza, Nick tuvo que volver a reconciliarse con la labor de limpieza.

Suspiró largamente, presionando el botón de inicio. Mientras la lavadora hacia su función, Nick se sentó frente al televisor pero en realidad no lo veía, su mente estaba en Greg. Lo extrañaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a él que días como esos se le hacían interminables…

* * *

Greg entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Nick, quien dormía plácidamente. El recién llegado lo contempló en silencio, sonriendo. Se sentía la persona con más suerte en el mundo, creía que la vida le estaba dando demasiado al tener a Nick a su lado.

Ambos habían descubierto que su amistad iba más allá de una relación fraternal, que sus bromas constantes – todas llenas de indirectas– iban más allá de simples comentarios burlescos. Entre ellos había una atracción que en un momento no pudieron evitar más. Aprovecharon la oportunidad y se dejaron ser. Y desde ese entonces han estado juntos. Los mejores meses para Greg.

El técnico de laboratorio se deshizo de sus zapatos y de sus pantalones, quedándose con su camiseta interior y sus bóxers. Se metió entre los brazos de Nick.

-¡Hey! – murmuró el texano, adormilado – te he extrañado.

-No quise despertarte, lo siento.

-No importa – Stokes lo atrajo hacia a él, le depositó un casto beso en los labios - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien, cada vez más convencido de salir al campo – sonrió.

-¿Grissom aún no te da respuesta?

-Mañana lo hará.

-Dirás hoy, dentro de unas horas – corrigió, observando el reloj despertador que marcaba las tres de la mañana.

-Estoy nervioso – confesó.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que Grissom te dará luz verde.

-¿Y con lo otro? ¿Tú no estás nervioso?

-Un poco, no sabemos cómo vayan a reaccionar los demás – confesó – Todo saldrá bien, G. Ya lo verás – le dio otro beso en los labios.

-Sarah y Cath sospechan.

-Entonces, dos preocupaciones menos – Greg parpadeó, Nick sonrió – Es broma. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Ahora dame un beso, que me debes muchos por todo este tiempo que no estuviste a mi lado.

El menor sonrió, acercándose más a su novio. Se besaron intensamente, las caricias no tardaron en llegar y al final terminaron entregándose uno al otro.

Greg cayó en el pecho de Nick, cansado.

-Te amo, Nicky.

-Te amo, G.

-Te amo aún más…

Ambos se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un click de cámara fotográfica rompió el silencio de esa noche. Un hombre de aspecto misterioso, el mismo que observó la escena del crimen horas atrás, fulminaba con la mirada a una persona en particular de aquella parejita feliz.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

PISLIB n_n


	2. 2 Te amo, Nicky

**2/4**

* * *

**Capitulo Dos:**

**"Te amo, Nicky"**

Cuando Nick abrió los ojos encontró a Greg frente a él, viéndolo fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, Nicky.

-Buen día, G – saludó - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

-No, y si lo fuera, me gusta verte dormir – Nick le sonrió.

-Te amo, G.

-Te amo, Nick.

-Te amo aún más.

La mañana prácticamente se les fue de las manos, entre duchas matutinas, desayunos compartidos y besos que terminaron con una sesión de sexo en la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de llegar juntos? – Greg quiso comprobar.

-Hoy les diremos a todos que somos pareja, G. Además, no quiero que camines cinco cuadras para que no nos vean llegar juntos.

-No me importa caminar.

-Llegaremos juntos y nos iremos juntos – Nick sentenció.

-Me encanta tu complejo de macho dominante, Nicky – Greg sonrió, robándole un beso.

-A mi me encanta todo de ti – salieron del auto.

Llegaron a los casilleros, no había nadie así que aprovecharon para darse unos cuantos besos más mientras se cambiaban de ropa y zapatos.

-Pasaré por ti cuando vayamos a darles la noticia.

-Muy bien, estaré en el laboratorio… a menos que Grissom haya autorizado mi solicitud y me envíe a campo – Greg estaba emocionado.

-Sé paciente, G – Nick lo abrazó, tomándolo de las caderas – Ya verás que muy pronto estarás procesando tu primera escena del crimen.

-¿Te imaginas?

Nick lo besó.

-¡Hora de trabajar! – con mucho esfuerzo, Nick se despegó de Greg.

-Te amo, G. En verdad te amo.

-Yo también Nicky, yo también te amo.

Nick lo vio fijamente.

-Te amo aún más.

Nick y Greg se observaron mutuamente, a pesar que su saludo lo repetían en las mañanas y en las noches, en las bienvenidas y en las despedidas, en verdad lo decían de corazón.

* * *

-Aquí hay huellas, parecen talla 9, masculino – informó Nick, tomando una foto.

-Aquí hay rastros de sangre – Cath le mostró el hisopo.

Ambos continuaron procesando la escena siendo ajenos a que unos cuantos metros de distancia eran observados por una persona misteriosa.

-Oye, Nick – Cath se puso frente a él. El aludido alzó una ceja - ¿Me puedes adelantar un poco de lo que nos dirás?

El CSI sonrió.

-Lo siento, Cath, tendrás que esperar.

-Vamos, una pista pequeña.

-¡Lo siento! – el muchacho le sonrió, alejándose lentamente de ella.

-Lo averiguaré antes de la hora, ya lo verás – le guiñó un ojo. Stokes sonrió negando con la cabeza.

* * *

El laboratorio era invadido por la alta música de la radio, Greg simulaba tocar la batería haciendo movimientos mientras hacía pasos de baile exótico y cantaba a coro con el artista de la canción.

_-I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

-¡Wow! – exclamó Sarah, Warrick le bajó el volumen, Greg se quedó quieto.

-¡Hey! – saludó el del laboratorio al percatarse que contaba con público.

-Hoy te ves contento, _Greggo_ – observó Sarah.

-Sí, ¿cuál es la razón, Sanders? – quiso saber el moreno.

-Porque soy feliz – respondió el más joven – simplemente soy feliz.

-Eso me dijiste ayer – Sarah frunció el ceño.

-Hoy también soy feliz – le sonrió.

Warrick alzó una ceja.

-Escúpelo, Greg – pidió el moreno – dinos quién es la afortunada.

Greg se quedó con la boca abierta, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-… o el _afortunado_ – inquirió Sarah, sonriendo.

El más joven cerró la boca, agrandando los ojos.

-Emh… bueno – sintió la presión en la mirada de ambos CSI – Bueno, yo… ¡Nick! ¡Hey, hola! – aliviado, saludó al recién llegado.

-A la fila, Stokes – advirtió Warrick – Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, nosotros hemos llegado primero – Sarah simuló una sonrisa al ver a Nick con semblante perplejo. Warrick no podía darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Greg se apresuró en atender al par que había llegado primero para quedar a solas con Nick.

-Aún no terminamos, Greggo – advirtió Warrick antes de salir, Nick alzó una ceja disimuladamente. Sarah le guiñó un ojo al del laboratorio.

Nick y Greg se quedaron solos en cuestión de segundos. El mayor carraspeó.

-¿A qué se refería Warrick? – preguntó distraídamente.

-¿Celoso, Nicky?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que soy solo tuyo, tuyo.

Stokes le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo, G.

-Te amo, Nicky.

-Te amo aún más. No lo olvides.

Otro beso. Greg le dio los resultados de las pruebas que le había llevado esa tarde.

-¿Qué dices de ir a cenar al final del turno?

-Me encantaría, guardaré espacio en mi estomago – le sonrió.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas.

-Ojalá Warrick no venga antes, estoy seguro que me preguntará sobre la "afortunada" que está a mi lado.

Nick alzó una ceja. Greg le contó lo ocurrido.

El mayor sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien, G – le acarició la mejilla – no digas nada hasta que llegue la hora.

-De acuerdo – el celular de Nick sonó.

-Es Cath, tengo que irme.

Stokes avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Oye… - llamó, el mayor se giró – Te amo – le susurró.

El aludido le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, G.

-Te amo aún más.

* * *

Hizo un doblé más y sonrió complacido. Frente a él tenía un origami en forma de cisne, lo había hecho con la sección del crucigrama del periódico. Alguien llegó por detrás y le quitó los auriculares, sobresaltándolo.

-Espero que no sea la sección que creo que es, Greg – advirtió Sarah – Grissom no estará muy contento.

-Sarah, me has dado un susto – confesó, aún con la mano en el pecho.

La recién llegada lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Trato de averiguar quién es el… _afortunado_.

-Y qué te hace pensar que es…

-¿Un chico? Tenemos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, sé mucho sobre muchas cosas, Greg.

El aludido se hizo el desentendido.

-Como sea, no he venido a eso – Sarah tomó a Greg del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia la salida – He venido a secuestrarte.

-Siddle, no conocía esas _mañas_ tuyas – sonrió el menor, dejándose arrastrar - ¿Y qué harás conmigo?

-Un pequeño experimento – le susurró al oído justo en el momento que pasaban frente a la sala de evidencias.

* * *

Nick terminó de exponer todas las pruebas de la escena del crimen. Cath frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-El sospechoso entró por la puerta principal, le disparó al esposo, la esposa salió a investigar y también a ella le disparó, después la hija llegó del colegio y a ella…

Nick se quedó en silencio observando al pasillo de enfrente; Sarah arrastraba a Greg hacia la sala de balística. Cath siguió la mirada de su compañero y sonrió, complacida, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-Entonces… - carraspeó, llamando la atención de Nick. El aludido la miró sin comprender - ¿Tú y Greg?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me acabas de confirmar mis teorías – confesó la rubia - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Nick intentó negarlo, pero se dio por vencido, no tenia caso seguir negándolo, no cuando la persona frente a él estaba completamente convencida.

-Ocho meses.

-Sí que supieron cómo ocultar lo suyo. Supongo que es eso lo que nos dirán en unas cuantas horas.

-Sí.

-Me da gusto por ustedes. Felicidades, Nicky.

-Gracias, Cath. Te agradecería que aún no les dijeras a los demás.

-No te preocupes, por mi no lo sabrán – le guiñó un ojo – Te dije que lo descubriría.

El muchacho sonrió.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo adicto a la música? – preguntó Greg.

Sarah y Warrick sonrieron.

-Ese término ni siquiera es válido, Greg – expresó el moreno. El más joven los miró de hito en hito.

-Solo dije que tú eras el indicado para este experimento. Nuestra víctima no escuchó a su atacante porque escuchaba música muy alta – explicó Sarah.

-Así que haremos unos cuantos disparos con diferentes frecuencias de volumen – completó el moreno.

-Si no soy adicto a la música, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer los disparos?

-Ocupamos a un tercero, Greg – Sarah le dio los auriculares – Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-De acuerdo… hubieran empezado por ahí – musitó.

Warrick y Sarah sonrieron.

-No queríamos aumentar tu ego – opinó el moreno, Greg frunció el ceño.

-Bromea – aclaró Sarah, el moreno negó con la cabeza. Greg sonrió.

Sarah entró en el auto, Warrick se fue a la esquina con el control remoto de las frecuencias de sonidos y Greg se puso detrás del auto con los auriculares puestos. Los auriculares funcionaban como micrófonos, tenían infrarrojos y éstos transmitían la voz hacia las bocinas que estaban instaladas en los pasillos de ese mismo piso para advertirles a los demás los disparos que se llevaban a cabo en las pruebas.

-Dos disparos seguidos – gritó Greg para que su voz llegara a los auriculares.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Cómo iba tu teoría del caso? – preguntó Cath.

-_Dos disparos seguidos_ – se escuchó la voz de Greg a través de la bocina.

Nick sonrió.

-El sospechoso entró por la puerta principal, le disparó al esposo, la esposa salió a investigar y también a ella le disparó, después la hija llegó del colegio y a ella…

Nick se quedó en silencio, como esperando a escuchar algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – la rubia frunció el ceño.

-¿Has escuchado los disparos?

Cath tardó segundos en dar sentido a lo que Nick le acababa de preguntar.

-Para serte sincera, no presté atención.

A Nick le invadió un mal presentimiento. Salió de la sala de evidencias dejando a Cath atrás.

-¡Nick! – la rubia fue tras de él.

-_Tú vendrás conmigo _– una voz desconocida se escuchó a través de las bocinas de los pasillos.

Nick y Cath llegaron al pasillo que quedaba frente a la sala de balística. Ambos se quedaron estáticos ante la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Un sujeto conocido para ambos tenía de rehén a Greg.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Tema: The reason.

Interpreta: Hoobastank

Traducción de la estrofa de la canción.

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Encontré una razón para mí…

para cambiar lo que fui…

una razón para empezar de nuevo…

y la razón eres tú…!

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**SALUDOS!**

**PISLIB n_n**


	3. 3 Te amo aún más

**3/4**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres.**

**Te amo aún más.**

-¡Dos disparos seguidos! – anunció Greg.

A su derecha alguien le apuntó con un arma.

-Suéltala – le ordenó, Greg obedeció rápidamente.

-Greg, ahora es cuando… - Warrick se quedó en silencio al ver a su amigo siendo rehén de un tipo bastante familiar.

-Dile a tu compañera que salga del auto – ordenó, aún apuntando a Greg en la sien.

-¿Warrick, qué…? – Sarah inmediatamente quedó estática ante la escena.

-Póngaselas, de ese lado, en aquel tubo – señaló las esposas y el tubo de hierro de la esquina - ¡Ahora! – sujetó más fuerte a Greg del cuello, haciéndolo gemir del dolor.

Los aludidos obedecieron al instante, maldiciendo no tener sus armas en la sala.

-Tú vendrás conmigo – le susurró al oído.

El intruso no tenía idea que los auriculares, que ahora colgaban del cuello de Greg, anunciaba todo lo que decía a todo el departamento.

El técnico del laboratorio fue arrastrado hasta el pasillo, un mal presentimiento le recorrió. Definitivamente algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Cállate!

El sujeto observó en todas direcciones hasta que se topó con el objeto de su interés. Nick y Cath quedaron paralizados al reconocer a la persona que tenía de rehén a Greg.

-Nigel… - susurró el CSI.

-Hola, Nicky, ¿me recuerdas? Sí, claro que sí, me has llamado por mi nombre – el antiguo acosador de Nick sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido por mí? – Nick se acercó lentamente a él, haciendo esfuerzo por controlarse y así liberar a Greg – Aquí estoy, ¿Por qué no sueltas…?

-¡No! No lo haré – Nigel aferró más a su presa, quien se quejó del dolor – Este sujeto es un maldito estorbo, Nick. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Entonces libéralo, así ya no podrá estorbarte más – el CSI dio un par de pasos más.

-¡No te acerques! – Nigel le quitó el seguro a la pistola.

Cath jadeó, Nick se detuvo rápidamente. Greg cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Stokes alzó las manos en son de paz.

-Tú eres mi amigo, Nick. Tú y yo somos amigos.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me dejaste ir a la cárcel?, ¿por qué me olvidaste?

-No, no lo hice.

-Es verdad, él lo hizo – Nigel enterró más el arma en el cuello de Greg, quien se quejó por el acto.

Cath pasó saliva trabajosamente, Nick dio un paso al frente.

-¡Alto ahí! – gritó.

-Nigel, te aseguro que él no tuvo nada que ver.

El aludido lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-Greg Sanders – dijo – Esta _rata de laboratorio_ te sedujo e hizo que te olvidaras de mí.

-¿Cómo dices? – Stokes palideció por unos momentos. Si Nigel sabía de su relación con Greg entonces llevaba mucho tiempo acosándolo nuevamente, ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta?

-Te he visto, Nick – confesó – Cuando salí de prisión fui a visitarte y te vi con él, de la mano. Luego vi a este idiota besándote en los labios. Te llevó al cine, al parque. Él durmió contigo… y te obligó a tener sexo con él. ¡Él es el culpable que me hayas olvidado!

* * *

Warrick y Sarah, quienes aún estaban esposados, podían escuchar todo lo que Nigel decía a través de los auriculares que colgaban del cuello de Greg. Ambos se observaron fijamente.

-¿Nick y Greg? – el moreno estaba perplejo.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, Warrick – reprochó la muchacha – Ese loco puede matar a Greg.

* * *

Brass y Grissom llegaron al lugar rápidamente, Nigel amenazó con disparar a Greg, así que tuvieron que retroceder inmediatamente.

-Nigel, escúchame – llamó Nick – Él no… él no me interesa, porqué no lo dejas y tú y yo nos vamos a otro lugar a comenzar de nuevo, como amigos y…

-Eso quisiera, Nick, pero no se va a poder. Tú amas a esta basura, lo sé. Una vez mientras dormías estando solo en casa, mencionaste su nombre.

Nick comenzó a desesperarse, estaba claro que Nigel no se daría por vencido hasta ver a Greg… muerto. Y Greg lo sabía así como también sabía que Nick haría todo lo posible para que eso no pasara, su novio incluso ofrecería su lugar, el técnico de laboratorio no lo permitiría.

-La única manera que no pienses en él es que alguno de los dos ya no esté aquí – Nigel razonó.

Greg buscaba desesperadamente la mirada de Nick, quería decirle que no se preocupara por él, que todo saldría bien, que dejara que Nigel tomara su vida y así él estaría a salvo.

Nick no pensaba lo mismo. Greg era su vida, su mundo. No podía permitir que algo le pasara por su culpa. Si Nigel había ido por Greg era para llegar a él.

-Tú eres mi amigo, Nick. No puedo matarte, pero éste no es nada mío.

-¡Espera! – Nick dio otro par de pasos hacia con ellos – Déjalo libre, déjalo viviendo con el hecho que te preferí a ti y no a él.

Nigel lo pensó, le agradaba esa idea.

-Te elijo a ti, Nigel. Tú eres mi amigo, conoces todo de mí – Nick continuó hablando al ver que sus palabras surtían efecto – Te elijo… a ti.

Nick rogaba que Greg entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. En verdad esperaba salvarlo, alejarlo de ese maldito loco. Y Greg lo entendía. Sabía lo que estaba tramando Nick, solo esperaba que Nigel no lo supiera porque toda esa situación acabaría muy mal.

-Sí… él nunca te tendrá – Nigel sonrió, golpeando con el arma la cabeza de Greg, cayó al suelo.

Greg se tocó el área lastimada. Un rastro de sangre ensució su mano. Nick se asustó, pero luego se sintió aliviado al ver a Greg lejos de ese loco. Gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Nigel.

-¡Nunca lo olvidarás! – se quejó, apuntándole. Nick se quedó quieto con las manos en son de paz, Cath gimió.

-¡No! – Nick gritó en cuanto vio a Greg lanzarse hacia Nigel mientras éste estaba distraído. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, Stokes corrió hasta con ellos. Se escuchó un disparo.

Brass y refuerzos entraron en escena, directamente hacia Nigel. Lo levantaron del suelo llenó de sangre.

-¡Greg! – Nick se acuclilló a su lado.

Cath se llevó las manos al pecho al ver a Greg en un charco lleno de sangre. Sara y Warrick, quienes habían sido liberados de las esposas minutos atrás, se acercaron lentamente hasta con ella.

-Greg… - murmuró Sarah con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hey, G! – Llamó Nick, abrazándolo, aún en el suelo – Háblame amigo, ¡Vamos, G!

-N-Nicky – a Greg le pesaban los parpados, de pronto se sentía tan cansado...

-Aguanta, G. La ayuda ya viene en camino – Nick hizo presión en la herida de su novio, justo en el pecho. El menor comenzó a temblar ligeramente – Greg… - a Nick se le resbalaron las lagrimas – Resiste, G.

-No llores… Nick… no… llores… - trató de limpiarle las lagrimas pero no tuvo fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

-Perdóname, G. No quería que esto pasara.

-No… no es… tu culpa…

Greg cada vez estaba más cansado.

-Nick… te amo mucho, Nick…

Stokes apretó los ojos y se aferró más a Greg. El menor se estaba despidiendo de él.

-Yo te amo más, G – respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Cath y Sarah lloraban silenciosamente. Warrick, Brass y Grissom observaban la escena de manera conmovedora. Los CSI no eran los únicos conmovidos ante la escena, los que se encontraban en el mismo piso –quienes estaban aislados en sus respectivas salas a modo de protocolo– y escuchaban lo que pasaba a través de las bocinas, también lo estaban.

Greg se aseguró de ver fijamente a los ojos a Nick.

-Y yo… te amo… aún más…

Greg se quedó quieto con la mirada fija en los ojos de Nick mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-No, no, no, no… – murmuró Nick, desesperadamente – ¡G!, ¡Greg! ¡Por favor! ¡GREG!

Los paramédicos llegaron, con trabajo alejaron a Nick. Comenzaron a resucitarlo con electroshock.

-Vamos, G – pidió Nick, desesperadamente. Los demás observaron la escena, expectantes mientras Greg se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**PISLIB n_n**


	4. 4 Durmiendo con la Luna

**4/4**

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**Durmiendo con la Luna**

_Aquí estoy…_

Nick abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver a su lado el rostro durmiente de Greg.

-Buen día, G – le saludó con una media sonrisa, tratando de no derrumbarse.

_Entre el amor y el olvido,_

_Entre recuerdos y el frio,_

-_Buenos días, Nick_ – el técnico de laboratorio le respondió.

Nick se levantó lentamente, observando a Greg, le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Te amo, G.

-_Yo te amo más, Nicky_ – casi podía escuchar el susurro de la voz de Greg.

-Y yo te amo aún más…

_Entre el silencio y tu voz,_

El alma de Greg se levantó de la cama y se sentó a un lado de su novio.

-_No me gusta verte así, Nicky. Tienes que ser fuerte_.

-No sé si pueda seguir con esto.

_Aquí estoy,  
Viendo pasar los segundos,_

Greg trató de limpiarle la lágrima silenciosa que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-_Es una decisión tomada. No es algo que puedas hacer _– explicó – _Mírame Nicky, estoy muriendo cada segundo…_

Y así era. Había transcurrido un mes desde el accidente con Nigel. Los paramédicos llegaron a tiempo para estabilizar a Greg, pero no fue suficiente, después de la operación, Greg cayó en coma.

El doctor no quiso darles falsas esperanzas, les comunicó a los padres de Greg que su hijo no despertaría, cada día había menos actividad cerebral. Los señores Sanders decidieron no seguir lastimándose más y dejar ir a su único hijo. Esa situación era demasiado dolorosa, prefirieron no estar presentes cuando ocurriera la desconexión.

Nick decidió quedarse hasta el último microsegundo a su lado. Stokes miró al Greg que se encontraba "durmiendo".

_Viendo pasar los minutos,  
Viendo pasar el amor,_

-No te abandonaré, G. Estaré aquí hasta el final. Lo prometo – le acarició la mano.

La frágil alma de Greg, se encontraba al lado de Nick, cuando lo vio tocar su mano, él mismo se observó la suya.

_-Ya no te siento, Nicky. Tal vez porque sé que hoy será el final._

-Tus padres se fueron anoche, no se sintieron fuertes para cuando llegue el momento. Lo siento, G.

_-No te preocupes, Nicky. Los entiendo._

Nick se quedó con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos. Greg se sentó a su lado, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos, G? – Nick sonrió, limpiándose las lagrimas.

_Aquí estoy,  
Con la sonrisa fingida,  
Que me dejó tu partida,  
Como un verano sin sol,_

_-Sí, ese día estaba dando un concierto, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

-Vestías un top provisional hecho con vasos desechables y una falda hawaiana que era evidencia de un caso que investigaba. Y tú…

_Bailaba. Greg ya había procesado todo, tenía tiempo libre y estaba aburrido. Por la radio pasaba la "hora feliz hawaiana" y tuvo que improvisar para estar en ambiente. Se colocó su vestuario sobre su uniforme._

_El locutor daba instrucciones sobre cómo eran los pasos y Greg trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo._

_-Uno, dos. Uno, dos – repetía Greg, moviendo sus caderas de una lado a otro, hizo un giro y se encontró con alguien observándolo con mera curiosidad – Hey, hola – saludó, tímidamente. Era la primera vez que lo veía, tomando en cuenta que ya tenía una semana en el laboratorio._

_-Cath me ha mandado por los resultados del… ¿Quién eres?_

_-¿Quién eres tú? – le respondió quitándose la flor que se había puesto en la oreja derecha._

_-¿Ya tienes los resultados, Nick? – Llegó Cath hasta el laboratorio - ¿Greg?_

_-Hola, Cath – saludó el menor, quitándose el resto de su disfraz – me aburría un poco…_

_-Ya lo noté – Nick carraspeó – Nick, él es Greg Sanders, el nuevo técnico del laboratorio._

_-Nick Stokes – le estrechó la mano._

-Ese día supe que eras especial, G – reconoció – sabía que algún día ocuparías un lugar en mi vida.

_Aquí estoy,  
Sin la mitad de mi vida,_

_-Siento no haber durado mucho, Nick _– el menor aún seguía recargado en su hombro.

_Un callejón sin salida,  
Viendo la vida pasar,_

Grissom prácticamente lo obligó a comer. Nick no tenia ánimos, pero su jefe podría llegar a ser muy testarudo. Y a pesar que se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital, su mente estaba con Greg.

_Aquí estoy,  
Cantándole a la fortuna,_

-Será difícil seguir sin él – murmuró, con la mirada perdida – no sabré cómo…

Grissom lo observó fijamente, podía ver el dolor en Nick y sabía que sus palabras no aliviarían su dolor.

_Soñando con tu cintura  
Con lo que nunca será._

Cuando Nick regresó con Greg, se encontró con Warrick, quien se estaba despidiendo del menor.

-Lo siento, Nick – le dijo minutos después, ambos sentados en el sofá – Debí estar alerta, debí darme cuenta cuando ese loco entró a la habitación.

El moreno se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y Nick, fue consciente de ello en esos momentos.

-No fue culpa tuya, Warrick.

_Aquí estoy, enredado con la duda,_

-_Tampoco tuya, Nick_ – expresó el alma de Greg.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…? ¿Cuánto…? – el moreno no pudo formular la pregunta.

_Durmiéndome con la luna,  
Despertando con el sol._

-A la media noche. Será en automático… - susurró, observando a Greg.

Warrick le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro.

-Greg te amaba, Nick. Siempre estaba feliz.

El pelinegro sonrió débilmente.

-No recuerdo que ambos tuvieran el mismo día libre, ¿Cómo hacían para verse?

-Siempre teníamos tiempo para nosotros – confesó – nuestra primera cita fue en el comedor de empleados.

-¿De verdad?

El alma de Greg sonrió

-Sí, la mejor cita que tuve jamás – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

_Nick y Greg estaban ansiosos, un par de horas más y sus turnos terminarían y por fin ambos tendrían su tan esperada primera cita._

_-Nick, un 419 en una mansión – Grissom anunció – llévate a Warrick._

_-De acuerdo – le sonrió, en cuanto se dio la vuelta resopló. Llegó al laboratorio en donde Greg se encontraba regañando a un tal Peter._

_-Eres muy malo, no lo quiero hacer pero si no te portas bien tendré que irme con Jackson._

_-¿Debo preocuparme por ese Jackson? – quiso saber el mayor._

_-¡Nick! – Greg llegó hasta su lado le dio un casto beso en los labios – A menos que quieras competir con un microscopio, sí – le respondió sonriendo - ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Esa cita tendrá que esperar._

_-Sí, escuché el 419._

_Tres horas más tarde, Nick decidió que su trabajo no iba a desplazarle su cita, la tendría sí o sí._

_Greg observaba la máquina de golosinas cuando Nick entró al comedor._

_-Hey, G; adivina._

_El aludido esperó, expectante._

_-Tendremos nuestra cita._

_-Pero…_

_-Aquí, mira te he preparado tu comida favorita. Greg sonrió al ver cómo Nick preparaba la mesa._

_-¡Yumi! Sopa instantánea con camarones. Mi favorita._

_-Tomando en cuenta que no hay mucho de donde escoger, esto es lo mejor. Además, tu postre favorito._

_Nick sacó de la máquina de golosina un paquete de gomitas de azúcar._

_-La mejor cita que he tenido._

_-Pre-cita – corrigió el mayor – nuestra primera cita oficial será espontanea, una que no planeemos, solo así el trabajo no nos la cancelará._

_-¡Genial, Nick!_

_Ambos comieron mientras conversaba y se daban besos de vez en cuando, siempre cuidándose que no los vieran los demás._

Nick acariciaba la mano de Greg mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Le era muy injusto lo que le pasaba, tantas personas malvadas afuera haciendo de las suyas mientras Greg se iba a cada segundo…

_Sin la mitad de mi vida,  
Un callejón sin salida,  
Viendo la vida pasar._

Resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Lo siento, G. En verdad lo siento…

-_No fue tu culpa, Nicky_ – la esencia de Greg se recargó del hombro de Stokes.

-¡Hey, Nicky! – Cath y Sarah entraron en la habitación, el muchacho se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-Hola – saludó, forzando una sonrisa – Warrick se fue hace un rato.

-Sí, él quería… emh, ver a Greg – Sarah no tuvo el valor de decir aquellas palabras.

Ambas mujeres sintieron pena por su amigo, en él no había rastro del Nick de dos meses atrás. Ese CSI sonriente y sus ojos llenos de luz y brillo. Cath sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para tener de vuelta a su amigo.

Los tres conversaron de cómo habían conocido a Greg, de sus pequeñas anécdotas y de lo feliz que había sido en los últimos meses.

-Hasta pronto, Greg – se despidió Cath, dándole un beso en la frente.

-_Gracias por venir, Cath_ – el alma de Greg le sonrió – _No dejes solo a Nick, por favor. Te va a necesitar mucho_.

-Ahora sabes por qué no acepté una cita contigo, Greg – Sarah le sonrió – sabía que tú y Nick tendrían su momento – le acarició la mejilla – Adiós, Greg.

_-Gracias por todo, Sarah_ – el alma de Greg asintió – _Cuida a Nick, por favor_.

Las dos muchachas se despidieron de Nick, dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

-Gracias – les dijo antes de salir.

_Aquí estoy,_

Nick vio el reloj, cada vez faltaba menos para la hora y él estaba considerando seriamente en irse con Greg.

-_Nick, conozco esa mirada_ – Greg frunció el ceño.

-¿Podrás perdonarme, G?

_Curándome las heridas._

-_No. Así que no lo hagas_ – advirtió.

-No, no lo harías – se respondió y el menor suspiró con alivio – No sé cómo G. No sabré cómo seguir sin ti.

-_Eres fuerte, Nick. Siempre he admirado tu fortaleza. Sé que saldrás adelante_.

Nick se acostó al lado de Greg.

-Te echo de menos… siempre lo haré – nuevamente las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en él – Nunca, nunca te olvidaré.

-_Yo tampoco, Nicky, yo tampoco_ – el alma de Greg se acostó sobre su cuerpo inerte.

-Te amaré por siempre. Lo prometo.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

_Durmiéndome con la luna._

Diez segundos…

Nick miró fijamente el rostro de Greg, casi podía verlo a él mirándolo también.

Ocho segundos…

Nick le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Seis segundos…

_-Te amo mucho, Nicky_ – estuvo seguro de escuchar la voz de Greg.

Cuatro segundos…

-Yo te amo más, G – le susurró, sin dejar de verlo.

Dos segundos…

_-Y yo te amo aún más…_

_Despertando con el sol,_

Las máquinas dejaron de funcionar y el alma de Greg viajó hacia la luz. Nick se aferró al cuerpo inerte de Greg, llorando sin control…

_Aquí estoy..._

**FIN**

**Julio 2013.**

* * *

**N/A.**

Todo el Fanfic fue inspirado por la canción llamada _Durmiendo con la Luna_ del grupo Elefante, la cual pudieron leer durante este último capítulo.

* * *

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

PISLIB n_n


End file.
